Charmy in Bed
by The Daily Dude
Summary: When Charmy gets sick, Vector and Espio call in experts, Vanilla and Cream and while everybody but Cream, Charmy, and Cheese are gone something magical happens. Chaream. Oneshot.


_**I like CharmyXCream (Chaream) and I wanted to do another one-shot, so here it is. Oh and I know the name sounds wrong but it is not M rated at all, so please read.**_

_**Charmy in Bed**_

Charmy, being his normal hyper self was trying to think of something to do on a rainy day like today. He tried to play some video games but he got bored after winning the game three times in a row. So he decided if he was going to go out he would have too. He walked into the office and saw Vector lying listening to some music and then Charmy said "Vector can I go outside." Vector, not paying attention said "Whatever Charmy." Charmy runs outside forgetting his jacket and starts to run around. After an hour of fun Espio hears him which interrupts his concentration and then sees Charmy outside and tells Vector. Vector yells "What!" Vector runs out to see Charmy lying down on the ground. Vector pulls him up with Charmy trying to get away but no luck and Vector pulls him in.

When they came in, Vector said "What gave you the idea to go outside and Charmy said "You told me I could." "What, no I didn't but Charmy pulled out a tape recorder and played and with Charmy saying "Can I go outside, Vector?" and Vector saying "Whatever, Charmy." Then the tape recorder stopped and Espio made a face to Vector. Charmy then sneezed. Espio said "Now, he has a cold, great now how is the newspaper going to get to us?" "Espio," Vector says "We have bigger problems, somebody has to take care of Charmy, but it isn't going to be us." Espio says in response "Well we could call Cream and Vanilla. Charmy said "NOOOOOOOOO-achooo-ooooooooo, please don't." Charmy and Cream had gone to the Carnival a while back but Charmy was now even more nervous around her after they had kissed. _**(Please go check out the Carnival another one of my stories) **_Espio just pushes Charmy to his room covering his mouth while Vector goes to the phone.

Soon, Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese were all there. Vector directed them to Charmy's room like a gentlemen. Cream runs towards Charmy and gives him a hug. Charmy blushes and Vanilla says "Cream, dear be careful I don't want you sick too." Cream stops and says to Charmy "Oh sorry Charmy I don't know what came over me.

After a while Vanilla notices what they have for food and says "Cream, take care of Charmy, while I go out for some groceries." Cream says "Okay, mother."

Vanilla went out of the house while Vector and Espio had gone out a while back to stay unsick (those wimps) so Charmy, Cream, and Cheese we are left alone. Cream said "So Charmy, how did you get sick?" "I was outside when it was raining." "Well it still is, but I still like you." Charmy said "You like me." "Of course," Cream then gave Charmy a nice smile." Charmy then gave Cream a big hug." Cream was blushing so much. Charmy then got out of bed. Cream said "Charmy you need to rest." "Wait a second." Charmy then brings in the controllers, to his video games." Cream and Charmy start to play with Cheese just cheering for them both.

After a while, Vanilla came back with the groceries and noticed Cream and Charmy in the bed with the wireless controllers next to them with Cheese on the floor also asleep. Cream was lying on top of Charmy with Charmy arm around Cream. Vanilla didn't want to but she tapped Cream which woke her up and then Vanilla said "Did you two have a nice rest?" Cream blushes and before she could wake up Charmy for help she sneezes. Vanilla says "Looks like you both are now sick I better get to work. Vanilla then left to go to the kitchen and Cream woke Charmy up and Charmy looked confused to see Cream next to him with a stuff nose but Cream says "Looks like we get to spend the rest of the day together." Charmy smiles and Cream kissed Charmy on the cheek and while they were kissing it seemed like the rain had stopped and the sun had came out just for them.

_**I know this isn't my best work but I wanted to do a one-shot, and I haven't done a CreamXCharmy story in a while so I thought I would do one.**_

_**Please nice reviews.**_


End file.
